


A Two-Sided Coin - Другая сторона монеты

by Altra_Realta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Magic, Gen, Resurrection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: Три имени - не обязательно три смерти.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Two-Sided Coin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784675) by [Siamesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siamesa/pseuds/Siamesa). 



> Home Orchid is beta-reader.

— 1 — 

— Ломми, — говорит она, потому что не доверяет ему, — Ломми Зеленорукий.

В этот момент — и только на момент — на его лице появляется тихое удивление. Но она не верит в лежащее перед ней подношение, такое манящее, и не будет просить ничего, чтобы потом не оплакивать потерю.

* * *

Ему не нужно тело. Он рисует круг в пыли и берет две капли крови, одну — из своего пальца, другую — из ее. В этом нет ничего от уличного представления или фальшивого чародейства, просто свободные, простые движения: как нож поперек горла.

Свет блещет из расплавленного окна, собирается в огромные путаные облака искр. На мгновение кажется, что весь воздух ушел из комнаты, а когда она с усилием вдыхает, среди яркого света возникает белый плотный комок.

* * *

Потом он становится мальчиком в перепачканной одежде. Он тяжело дышит, покрыт потом и въевшейся грязью, и ни капли крови на нем нет.

* * *

Полдня она на него смотрит. Ее руки трясутся при мысли о том, что она собирается сделать, но ей нужно быть терпеливой. И если это уловка, нет смысла спрашивать о чем-то еще.

Ломми стоит, дрожа, в небольшой скрытой нише, куда он вернулся. Она манит его из-за двери, он на секунду выглядывает наружу, потом слышит стук и ныряет назад.

— Ты помнишь, как умирал? — спрашивает она.

Он качает головой, широко раскрыв глаза, и бормочет неразборчиво.

_«Ты помнишь, как умирал?»_

— Да, — выдыхает Ломми.

— Протяни руку.

Он краснеет, судорожно прижимает руку к груди, чувствуя себя обманутым. Она оставляет его — пока ее не хватились.

* * *

— Девочка слишком много думает. — Но глаза его блестят, когда он произносит это.

— Он может снова умереть?

Ломми явно не нравится поворот разговора, но она его игнорирует. В любом случае, она говорит не о нем.

— Мальчик такой, каким и был.

— Он может умереть?

— Как и любой человек.

Она кивает. Ломми уже проглотил заплесневелый хлеб, который она принесла ему под видом лимонного пирога. Ломми мучительно бесполезен, но он несомненно жив. Ломми не исчезает в лунном свете, когда она на мгновение отводит взгляд.

— Я хочу свою вторую жизнь.

— Скажи имя.

Он уже вынул свой маленький нож, поблескивающий в темноте. Он знает, что она скажет. Она тоже знает.

— 2 — 

— Эддард Старк. Лорд Винтерфелла.

Ночь выхолащивает краски из комнаты, только две капли крови светятся красным во тьме. Она смотрит, как появляются искры, не смея моргнуть и не смея — все так же — надеяться.

Теперь она знает, на что смотреть, и видит, как белые огоньки танцуют вокруг горла, образуя что-то вроде ожерелья, видит, как они создают контуры глаз, видит, как начинают дрожать руки. Единственный звук — это Ломми, задыхающийся от шока, но Ломми не имеет значения.

Некто на полу кашляет и пытается сесть, а когда раздается хрип, она узнает.

— Отец, — выдыхает Арья. _«Отец»_. Она прижимается к его одежде, слезы жгут ей глаза.

* * *

— Где?..

— Харренхолл.

Все выплескивается из нее, речь заплетается. Йорен. Гора. Король Севера. Робб воюет, Санса все еще в Королевской Гавани, и она ничего не знает о матери, или Риконе, или Бране. Ничего о Джоне, и Игла исчезла, и Сирио.

Но она больше не позволит себе плакать.

— Ты жив, — говорит она отцу. — Не беспокойся ни о чем. Ты будешь жить. Ломми тоже.

— Ломми?

— Привет, — говорит Ломми. Он пытается выпрямить спину и сглатывает. Он выглядит как тот, кто собирается жить и жить. Якена нигде не видно, но это не повод тревожиться. Он всегда возвращается. Осталось еще одно имя.

* * *

Она ощущает под пальцами пульс отца. Вот что важно. Только это и важно.

Все будет хорошо.

* * *

Но, конечно, так не получается.

* * *

Отец не может бегать. Она не знает, сможет ли он ездить верхом. Он вышагивает по маленькой комнате кругами, волоча одну ногу, не заботясь, что кто-то услышит его. Она боится оставить его одного.

Она действительно не думала никогда, что будет как в одной из песен Сансы: что он убьет лорда Тайвина в поединке один на один, освободит их, поможет Роббу. Если бы так вышло, отец никогда бы не умер. Она знает это. И делает.

Но она не знает, что делать дальше. И, что гораздо хуже, он не знает сам.

— Мандерли. Карстарк.

Заключенные клянутся не сбегать.

— Но ты их сеньор, — говорит она. — Они послушают тебя.

— Арья, — отвечает он, — сеньор мертв.

— Но ты — нет!

— Они не поверят, — он качает головой. — На это почти нет надежды. Твоя мать, возможно, узнает меня. А для людей в башне я всего лишь старик, называющий себя именем мертвеца.

Он потирает горло, то место, где должен быть шрам, а она отчаянно шипит на него, стараясь остановить. Потом он смотрит на свою руку, как будто проверяя, есть ли кровь, и это выходит совсем скверно.

* * *

— Я предлагаю сделку, — говорит она. — Помоги нам сбежать, и ты получишь третью жизнь. Она стоит дороже.

«Нам» включает всех узников, вместе с Ломми, Джендри, Пирожком, может, с ней и ее отцом. Она не знает.

И это не имеет значения.

— Не будет сделок. У девочки в руках одна жизнь — и она должна выбрать.

Должна выбрать.

Она может выбрать по справедливости. Она может вернуть Мику, Джори, даже Септу Лемору. Она может вернуть даже жирного короля Роберта, если захочет, но если люди не узнают ее отца, они никогда не узнают и короля. Ей нужен кто-то, кто сможет помочь им.

— Одна жизнь, — повторяет она. — Любая?

— Все смерти касаются Многоликих Богов.

— Это не ответ. Я могу выбрать Леди? Она лютоволк. Или Брандона Строителя.

— Это…

— Я не выбираю. Я _спрашиваю_.

Его глаза холодные и веселые.

— Волк, да. Но у девочки одна жизнь, а в легендах много мужчин.

Она хмурится.

— Король, Который Встал На Колени. Эйгон Завоеватель.

— Только один. Но хорошо.

Оба будут бесполезны. Мертвые герои не знают ее. Они никогда не станут ей помогать. Кроме того, ни один король не ускользнет из замка, и ни один воин не сможет захватить весь Харренхолл. Волк был бы полезнее. Мужчины, шептавшие «Серый ветер», убили сотню.

— Человек не будет ждать вечно.

— В полночь, — говорит Арья. — Приходи в полночь. Я решу.

* * *

Что она знает о Браавосе?

У них есть магия, ассасины, мечи. Они верят в тысячи богов, и каждый из них имеет своё лицо смерти. Когда-то они были рабами. Сражались с Повелителями Драконов в Древней Валирии.

А она знала Сирио Фореля.

Она шепчет его имя, снова и снова, на протяжении дня, потом — ночи. Он хотел помочь ей. Она знает.

(Но она это видит, она слышит это опять и опять — рыцари в доспехах и человек с деревянным мечом.)

Отец и Ломми молчат. Арья смотрит на изгибы в расплавленном камне и ждет полуночи.

_Что она знает о Браавосе?_

— 3 — 

Она улыбается. И произносит имя.

— Балерион. Черный Ужас.


End file.
